


伦敦伦敦

by xinyitsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, iggychu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyitsu/pseuds/xinyitsu
Summary: 这篇文被屏蔽了我不知道为什么





	伦敦伦敦

Parade  
1\.   
他们第一次相遇的时候，王耀正走在从学校回公寓的路上，衣服恐怕已经好几天没换，脚上还穿着初中时最流行的那种星型标志帆布鞋。怎么看，这会儿也不是个发生浪漫故事的好契机。  
在欧洲，尤其是在英国这样一个不小心就被掰弯的土地上，王耀守身如玉坚持原则，来此地已经两年多了，依旧是个直男，当然，也是单身直男。眼看着身边的同学几乎都找到了对象，男的也好女的也好，只剩下自己一个人还孤零零的吹在三月湿冷的春风中。有时候他甚至在想，这个人啊，单身那么久了，女朋友找不到，找个男朋友来也不是不可以嘛。这么一看，好像性别这东西，对他自己来说根本没有想象的重要啊。  
那天他从学校出来的时候，才刚是傍晚的时候。在家乡时那种夕阳傍着山，紫色、橙色的晚霞染红半边天的日落，在这里——完全没有。通常是黑夜侵袭白昼的时候还伴着本来就不佳的朦胧的天，显得整个世界更加灰暗。王耀在那路上，一边走，一边在心里对自己身体里的另一个小人哭诉着，“书还没读完，可能我先归西了吧。”要不怎么说，祸不单行，屋漏偏逢连夜雨呢。王耀同学这刚从学校考完试带着悲痛的心情走出来，在公寓前一条街的小巷转角的地方，又遭遇了不速之客。  
那是一群看上去就战斗力爆表中二气息满满的熊孩子。王耀左手撰紧了外衣的边，右手还抱着回家要读的资料。毕竟，这里可不止有绅士，还有“绅士”。

带头的那个留了一头金毛的男孩子首先走过来了，王耀想往后退，结果却撞到了身后的另外一个人。那是一个高个子的，淡金色头发的男孩，脸上还挂着不明意义的微笑。这三个人看起来就很危险的样子，也不知道是劫财还是劫色。王耀不禁身子一抖，在心里暗骂道，“对不起啊妈妈，儿子今天可能贞洁不保了。”三个人把他围成了一个圈，其中的一个还抢走了他手中拿着的书本，看着页脚的名字，别扭的念出了王耀的中文名。  
“Wang Yao?”，戴眼镜的男孩盯着王耀的眼睛，“你就是王耀？”  
“嗯，我是。”王耀咽了一口口水，这三个人对视一眼，也不说是要什么，要是一上来就要钱就还好，这么久不说话，看来危险了。而且这又是条暗巷，王耀平时习惯了往这里走回家，现在看来还是不能用人生安全开玩笑啊。  
“那个……”个子最高的男孩开口说话了，不过他话还没说完，就有另外一个人站在了他们的身后。  
“不许动！你们三个。”  
“F U C K!”戴眼镜的男孩惊呼了一声，然后三个人一起举起了手。  
“往墙边站。”  
在检查完三个人的身上没有杀伤性武器之后，那个警察给他们三个人拷上了手铐，转过来后王耀这才看清他的正脸。帽檐压住了他金棕色的头发，长着不同寻常的浓眉，然而他绿色的深邃的双眼却替他掩盖了所有的不足，深蓝色的松垮垮的警服，凌乱的头发，还有看起来很显眼的眉毛。王耀不由得感慨，“谁说上帝是公平的，不，他根本就不公平。”  
穿警服的男人拿出了自己的警官证，然后对王耀说道，“对不起先生，让你受到了惊吓。还要麻烦你跟我一起去趟警局做笔录。”  
王耀愣愣的点头，“嗯……”对面的男人弯腰捡起了掉落在地上的已经脏了的那摞资料，看了一眼第一页的名字，问，“你叫王耀是吗？”  
他拍了一下最后一页粘上的灰尘，“你好，我叫亚瑟·柯克兰。如你所见，我是伦敦的警察。”

“你说什么？你们三个在没人的小巷拦住一个中国留学生，是为了到他家吃饭？”亚瑟突然停下了在写字的手，“你们的理由能再离奇一点吗？”  
戴眼镜的男孩表情认真的回答他，有些无奈，“我们三个都是外国过来的学生，不瞒你说，在这里的这么久，我实在受够了你们英国人做的菜。我们找到他是因为弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯说偶然有一次他到中餐馆吃饭的时候吃到了他做的菜，然后就跟老板查到了他的名字和住址。所以……”  
“所以你们三个就去抢劫他？”  
“这不是抢劫，柯克兰先生。我们会付钱的。”  
“那也得看他愿不愿意。顺便一提，没有经营资质的话你们都是违法的。”  
“啊。又来了，所以说，你们这些英国佬就是这样！”  
“哦对了，你抱怨我们英国的菜，我感觉你们美国也没好到哪儿去对吧，阿尔弗雷德小朋友。”  
“.….”

写完纪录以后，亚瑟起身伸了一个懒腰。“终于结束了。”然后他用中指第二关节敲敲桌子，“你们可以走了，名字学校身份证号码我都记录在案了，你们保证不会有下一次了。”  
三个人齐声说道：“我们保证。”  
亚瑟感慨道自己的职业生涯里，真的是各种奇怪的案件都会遇到。他想起来刚才那个受到惊吓的中国人还在另一间取证的房间里，也不知道他们有没有结束笔录。想着，他就走到那个房间门口，透过玻璃窗往里看了一眼。名叫王耀的男孩黑色的长发有些凌乱，眼眶下乌青的厉害，卡其色的外衣上还有几滴墨迹，双手被冻得泛红，亚瑟猜测这应该是个被paper, reference一齐折磨的苦逼学生。摇了摇头，这些孩子背井离乡的来到这么远的地方上学，却把自己照顾成这样，父母知道了该会有多难过。不知道为什么，亚瑟的心里萌发了帮助他的念头。  
王耀低着头从取证室里走出来，心里念着，自己这么倒霉，长这么大了，居然被三个未成年人打劫，还好没被警方发现自己在家里私开小食堂的事情，否则恐怕是要被遣返的，在国外赚个钱也是不容易啊。心疼自己三分钟。  
天空已经完全被黑暗吞噬，夜空里也没有点点繁星，只有湿冷的海洋空气往王耀单薄的牛仔裤里灌，他那双略显青涩的帆布鞋也在来的路上被街边的水滩打湿了。他站在警局的门口，一边感叹人生惨淡，一边冷的直跺脚。后面一直跟着他的亚瑟忍不住小声笑了出来。  
“王耀，对吧。”  
王耀回头去，看到了身后站着的已经换上便服的那个刚才救了自己的警察，“你......柯克兰警官？”  
亚瑟摇了摇手，“我已经下班了，叫亚瑟就可以。”他挥了挥手上的警官帽，然后把手上抱着的黑色大衣盖在王耀的肩头。  
“穿上吧。穿这么少出来，伦敦的夜晚可是很冷的。”  
王耀本来还想客气一下，奈何自己实在是太冷了，不由得拉紧了盖在身上的衣服。厚实的毛呢给他带来了温度，这也算是在异国他乡少有的能感受到的温暖。他理了一下自己额头前散落的头发，觉得今天真是倒霉透了，刚被考试折磨完，又遇到“打劫”的高中生，然后刚出警局，又遇上变天，他想，自己以后真不想再回忆起今天。  
可是多年以后，他对那个个人形象极差的下午表示感激。你永远不会知道什么时候遇见爱，所以你将永远不会准备好。  
“我送你回去吧，已经不早了。”亚瑟自顾自的跟在王耀的身后对他说。  
“嗯？谢谢？”王耀则是受宠若惊，但是也欣然接受了。因为自己幼小的心灵已经不想再受到什么更大的刺激。  
天空里开始飘落下了细细的雨，黄色的路灯下两个人的影子长长的投在墙壁上。沉默让气氛变得有些尴尬，又或许是王耀没发现的暧昧。亚瑟很久没有这样完全放松的走在路上，因为职业的关系，他必须时刻保持警觉。但是今天不知道为什么，他看着那个背影，心里感受到了莫名的安稳，可明明他自己是保护对方安全的那一个。那个人一点都不完美，他穿着单薄的卡其色外衣还有一双已经沾上污渍的帆布鞋，头发随意的绑在脑后，和总是以完美妆容示人的英国人相比，实在是太黯淡无光了。但是他手上拿着的资料上面写满了注释和笔记，他是个努力生活的人，这样努力的人，又是闪闪发光的。  
“你知道为什么他们要抢劫你吗？”  
“嗯？”王耀站在路灯下回头看着亚瑟，柔和的光打在他的脸上，金棕色的瞳孔在黑夜里闪耀着点点的光  
亚瑟不知道为什么，心跳快了一拍。“听说你做饭很好吃是吧？哈哈，不瞒你说，他们说想去你家吃饭。说是会付钱的，没什么恶意。”  
“……”王耀无奈的低下头，掩盖着自己的慌张，他的心脏在剧烈的跳动着。小声地说，“该不会吧，这样就暴露了！看来今晚要发朋友圈告诉大家食堂停业了。”  
“王耀？”亚瑟走到他的面前，用手摸了一下他的额头，“脸这么红，不是生病了吧？”  
王耀抬起头来瞪大眼睛看着他，赶紧后退了两步，“没有没有！”  
“我到家了，谢谢你了。回去吧。”  
王耀转身往前奔跑着，“衣服明天我来还给你。”  
身后的男人朝他挥了挥手，一直注视着他离去的背影。  
公寓里，王耀坐在沙发上，抱着亚瑟的外衣。眼睛注视那件黑色的外套，脑海中又想起了那双绿色的，透着勇敢的迷人眼睛。

 

2.  
“上次从小流氓手中救我的警察现在天天送我回家怎么办？在线等。”王耀放下手机，坐在沙发上自我放弃的叹了一口气。然后文中的流氓一号开口了，“小耀，你怎么了？怎么唉声叹气的？”一边说他还一边吃着手中的盐烤虾。  
流氓二号也凑了个头过来，“小耀你不吃锅里的饭我可要全吃完了哦。”  
“阿尔弗雷德你敢吃完所有的饭我今晚就让你睡在这里回不了家。”  
“正好啊，正合我意，可以和小耀亲密接触。”  
“……”两个高大健壮的高中生，又在王耀家展开了一场喜闻乐见的搏斗。  
三个流氓为什么会出现在王耀的家里，这个事情就很复杂了。因为王耀贪财，他们贪吃，一拍即合。三个人被家长带回家以后的第二天下午就准时出现在了王耀家门口。当时，王耀心想：死定了，这三个人怎么这么执着，被警察抓过一次了，还坚持不懈的骚扰自己。结果并没有他之前心里想的那么少儿不宜，这三个人真的是交钱来蹭饭的。好吧，看在他们都这么养眼的份上……  
三个人中最正常的弗朗西斯走到窗台边看了一眼，用手指卷起了自己的金发，“小耀啊，那个警察该不会是喜欢你吧？今天又是他送你回来的？”  
王耀把手上的抱枕扔到弗朗西斯脸上，“你闭嘴，都是因为你们。”  
“多好啊，听说英国人技术不错的，不和他谈恋爱也可以约一个嘛。”  
“我看你今天是不想活着走出我家门了，你个变态，你才几岁？你们法国人都一样吗？”  
那边两个打架的人一如既往地分不出胜负，然后走过来坐在了王耀的旁边。戴眼镜的男孩说，“小耀，其实你需要的话，我们三个可以来接你啊。让你看看我强壮的肌肉。”他拉起手袖，比了一个健美先生的姿势。可是王耀现在连笑都笑不出来了，只感觉自己心好累。  
另外一个人把手上的抱枕也扔了出去，“阿尔弗雷德，你那是肥肉。”  
“你说谁是肥肉？蠢熊。”  
王耀还在感叹自己的人生怎会如此坎坷，劫匪变成家里常客，拯救自己的警察好像变成了，追求者？  
追求者这个形容，可不是他自己瞎想的。  
伦敦的雨总是说下就下。那天之后，王耀刚结束期末修罗场，就打算跑到警局去归还亚瑟·柯克兰的衣服。他贴心的把衣服折好放在一个纸袋里。头天晚上，王耀洗了澡以后就睡了，第二天翻出了自己喜欢的衣服来穿上，毕竟考试结束了，需要放松心情。  
亚瑟·柯克兰看到他的时候，他正穿着卡其色的短外套，蓝白条纹衬衫，黑色的牛仔裤和切尔西靴。该怎么形容这时候的王耀，清纯？亚瑟摇摇头，觉得这应该有哪里不对。一见钟情是一件特别无聊的事，他对你笑了一下，你就想到他和你携手走进教堂交换戒指的样子。亚瑟不知道这个看见对方就脸红心跳的情况要怎样解决。倒是警局里新来的实习女警察艾米丽点醒了他，“喜欢就天天缠着他呗。反正他无论是打工还是下课，都要路过这里不是吗？多好的机会。”  
对啊，多好的机会。于是，亚瑟·柯克兰开始了他的漫漫追夫之路。先是每天等他下课送他回家。  
“你上次在这里遇到了坏人，我看你一个人，万一你在这条街上出了事情我可是要负责任的。”  
“我刚好路过这里。”  
“我听说这附近有一家甜点做的不错。”  
王耀其实打心底佩服这个人的，整整一个月，他编了几十个不同的理由来送自己回家。有一天下午下雨了，王耀打着雨伞站在门口等了一会儿。中餐厅的老板问他，“小耀，你还不走吗？”  
“啊，我等一个人，他还没来呢。”  
“哈哈。是那个每天来接你的小伙子？他人不错。那我先走了。”  
老板和他挥挥手，和自家老婆孩子打着伞消失在了雨中。  
自己为什么要等他呢？可能是害怕他来了，却没带伞，还要一个人再淋雨走回去吧。王耀这样安慰着自己。  
过了一会儿，那个人果然出现在了大雨中。  
亚瑟有些意外，但又用一切尽在掌握的表情看着撑着伞站在自己的人。他气喘吁吁地，小声说，“你果然，在这里。”  
王耀噗嗤的笑了一声，“你现在的形象真是糟透了。”

正好这个星期，那三个烦人精出去短期郊游了，王耀的家里难得的清净。亚瑟柯克兰站在淋浴喷头下，还在不敢相信这发生的一切。自己现在在暗恋加一见钟情对象的家里洗澡，如果此时此刻，自己裹着浴巾出去，把他推倒在沙发上……“停！你不能再想了！”亚瑟自暴自弃的摇摇头，赶紧用白色毛巾擦干了身上的水。  
“这块毛巾说不定是他用过的……”  
“你在想什么？啊……”  
浴室外的王耀一无所知，正在专心致志的做饭。但是他感觉自己体温似乎高的有些反常了。“为什么我想到那家伙对我做的事情会脸红呢。”他重重地用菜刀切一下砧板上的西蓝花。“该不会是被腐国的腐气掰弯了吧？”  
“王耀……”亚瑟拍了一下王耀的肩膀，正在思考人生的他吓得一回头还往后退了一步。  
“大白天的·你想吓死谁呀！”  
王耀抬头一看，眼前的男人头发半干，裸露着上半身，皮肤被热水的温度暖的泛红。绿色的双眼在金棕色碎发下显得迷离。他摸了一下自己的脸，暗想，还好，没有发烫。  
“那个，我的衣服全湿了，你有衣服可以给我穿吗？”  
王耀还沉迷在他的幻想中……愣了一会儿之后才说，“哦，衣服你都不合适，睡衣倒是有，你等我去给你拿。”  
于是，两个男人在房间里，都不说话，气氛有些尴尬。  
窗外的雨一直在下，扰乱人的心弦，害怕房间被飘进来的雨打湿，王耀紧闭着窗户，略温暖的空气混合着浴室的香气变得暧昧。王耀想起自己小时候看到的一部少女漫画，大明星在女主角的家里躲避狗仔队的追拍，两个人一起躲在壁橱里，呼吸的热度就在耳边，好像下一秒就会发生更加浪漫的情节。不过王耀看这部漫画的时候却失望了，因为怪物来袭击了，两个人忙着变身打怪物去了。而那个明星，也不是男主角。  
他发着呆，在回想着剧情。突然听见身后的人打了个喷嚏，他才从幻想中醒来，赶紧把睡衣递了过去。然后快速的离开了卧室，还重重地关上了房门。

3.  
两个男人百无聊赖地坐在沙发上看着英国某档红火的相亲节目，简单来说就是一个人和很多个符合自己相貌审美的梦中情人在一起谈恋爱的故事，够狗血，不过也有些挺浪漫。王耀一边吃着薯片，一边咯咯咯的笑，旁边的亚瑟穿着王耀有些幼稚的睡衣，紧张的不知道手该往哪里放才好，失去了发胶的英国男人，此时像一只长久没剪毛的金毛，眼睛被流海戳的痒痒。他拍拍王耀的大腿，“那个，王耀，你有没有，可以把头发弄上去的东西？”  
王耀嚼着薯片，转过头去，噗嗤的笑了出来，对面的男人现在威风尽失，流海遮住眼睛，身上还穿着自己有点小的，浅蓝色卡通睡衣。他内心暗骂着，都怪电视节目太狗血，自己才错过了这样精彩的画面。  
“你，你等着，我去给你找找。”王耀放下手中的薯片，拍了拍手，走到卧室里去翻箱倒柜了。  
空气里回荡着电视节目的笑声，亚瑟瘫在沙发上，脑海中善良的小人正在和邪恶的小人做斗争。  
“家里就两个人，现在不下手更待何时？”  
“万一他恐同那不是死定了？”  
“不管了，先上再说。”  
“你知法犯法。”  
……  
他奋力一挣，坐直了身子，敲打着可怜的沙发。不幸的是，王耀此时正好出来了，“喂，我的大爷，求你冷静，这沙发坏了我要赔钱的。”  
“啊，对不起对不起……”  
王耀走到亚瑟的面前，伸出右手在他眼前晃了晃，“家里唯一的一个别针了，借你。”视线受阻的男人想要接过王耀手上的黑色别针，王耀却躲了过去，“不过嘛，有个条件，你得让我来帮你梳头，你看，梳子我都准备好了。”玩心大起的王耀又伸出左手，把梳子在亚瑟眼前晃了晃。  
说时迟，那时快，两个人争夺着对于那一撮凌乱的头发的控制权，王耀当然是力不如人，倒在了沙发上，一边笑，一边求饶。  
“停停停，你为什么会知道我怕痒的！”  
“当然，猜的出来嘛。”  
空气里弥漫着暧昧的味道，不能轻易感受得到的情愫在暗处萌生。两个人丝毫都没有察觉到门外的动静，钥匙转动门锁的声音，还有青少年吵吵嚷嚷的声音。  
阿尔弗雷德还是一如既往地精力充沛，第一个就跑到了门口。  
“小耀！希望你已经做好了好吃的等待我们的到来了。”  
他用打开了大门，却没有看到他希望看到的景象。两个男人，躺在沙发上，一上一下，面色潮红，头发凌乱，衣衫不整。这确实是太容易误会了，尤其是，有个人穿了明显不属于自己的衣服。  
“OMG!”阿尔用手捂住了自己因为惊讶而大张的嘴巴。  
“怎么了，王耀今天没回家吗？”  
紧接着三个不速之客呆站在客厅门口，望着沙发上那两个人。  
最怕空气突然沉默。  
“不是你们看到的那样！”王耀挣脱双手的束缚，赤脚站在地板上。“这个，这个真不是你们想象的那样！”  
躺在沙发上的男人用手中黑色别针把多余的头发别到后面，不明深意的笑着，他好像并不打算解释什么，或者说，他觉得门口那三个人，并没有误会什么。  
朦胧的夜色笼罩着城市古典的建筑，屋外的寒冷映衬出屋内的温暖和气愤的暧昧。三个年轻男孩站在客厅门口，一言不发。亚瑟本来得意的享受着成功者的殊荣，躺在沙发上一动不动，十多秒钟之后，他突然觉得事情蹊跷，把黑色别针别在了头上，站起来问了一个非常值得深思的问题，“你们三个，为什么会有他家的钥匙？”  
王耀把头撇到一边，假装在看着窗外，却被窗帘阻隔了视线，显得很刻意，颇像动画片里那些被警察抓到的小偷掩盖罪行的动作。  
阿尔摇摇手，赶紧解释道，“这个问题很复杂，不过警官请你相信我们三个绝对没有抢劫王耀的想法。”  
“并且你们两个的事情我可是知道的清清楚楚哦。”  
“弗朗西斯闭嘴！”王耀比了个噤声的手势，金发的男孩撩了一下齐肩的头发，一副Get的表情。  
沙发上的那个男人却脸红了，他自暴自弃的坐下，把刚别到脑后的头发又放了下来。  
“我们两个什么事？我们两个好像没什么事。”

这三个平时吵得被邻居投诉的男孩今天出奇的安静。他们坐在亚瑟和王耀的对面乖乖的吃饭，而那两个男人宛如家长一样盯着他们。亚瑟看他们的眼神，就想父亲看三个刚从学校回来的闯祸的孩子一样，严肃又愤怒，但是却温柔。坐在他身边的王耀偷瞄了他几眼，露出了不会被轻易察觉的微笑。  
当然他们年纪虽小，心思却不少。在英国这种地方，像王耀这种长得帅气，性格温柔，做饭又好吃的男人，通常不怎么直，就算本来是直的回去也就变得不那么直了。回想一下刚才两个人在沙发上火花四射的眼神以及亚瑟柯克兰警官现在看他们那可怕的眼神，恐怕他们那些不正直的猜想，都是真的。  
“咳咳。”先吃完的弗朗西斯发出了异响，桌上所有人的目光都转向了他，“那个，我说柯克兰先生，您能不能不要用杀人的眼光盯着我们，人都快被你吓死了。”  
“谁让我上一次见到你们的时候，还是街头抢劫被指控的嫌疑人。”  
王耀忍不住顺了顺亚瑟的背，“你放心吧，他们真的只是因为英国东西太难吃出此下策的。”  
“.…..”亚瑟现在又生气，又很想笑，但是他不得不承认，和王耀做的菜比起来，英国菜，的确不怎么样。  
对面三个人看着他们的互动，仿佛已经变成了巨大的闪亮的电灯泡，不禁也羞愧了起来。帮忙收拾了碗之后，就匆匆告别了。临走前，弗朗西斯还深情地拉住王耀的手，说，“抓住机会。”  
机会你个头啊。  
无关人员离场后气氛又开始陷入了尴尬的状态，时钟指针啪嗒的响，两人面面相觑。王耀实在坐不住了，起身去冰箱里拿了一瓶柠檬汽水。  
啊，晚上坐在家喝柠檬味的汽水真是一种享受。  
“你喝的什么？”  
“柠檬汽水。”  
“给我尝尝？”  
王耀傻傻地就把瓶子递给了他，结果被那流氓一把抓住手腕。  
对方的脸近在咫尺，王耀惊的无法动弹。好像被温暖的东西充斥了口腔，两人分完了那本来就不多的一口汽水。  
“好喝。其实，我刚才就想这样了，可他们突然出现，打乱了我的想法。”  
“你你你你…….”还没说完话又被吻上的王耀已经晕晕乎乎。  
不知不觉自己已经被推倒在刚才两个人调笑的沙发上。亚瑟不安分的手在王耀身上游走，足够轻巧又足够撩拨的抚摸着他每一寸皮肤。不知道为什么，王耀也没有拒绝，只是羞涩的接受着即将发生的一切。  
“妈妈啊，原谅儿子不孝，被一个英国基佬掰弯了。”

次日的清晨，王耀醒来时，身边人已经没了踪影，只是枕边多了一张字条，桌子上多了一些甜点。  
“昨晚辛苦了，我不会做饭，在楼下甜品店买的，吃完再去上课。署名：爱你的男朋友。”  
一阵鸡皮疙瘩从脚底一直长到头顶。没想到你是这样的警察。

 

那三个人对王耀说出来的话毫不震惊。  
“我早就知道那英国佬想你屁股。”弗朗西斯拍拍他的肩膀。  
“你个高中生你懂个屁。”  
欧洲人的性取向之谜可不是盖的，这里坐着四个人最纯洁的，估计也就王耀了。  
“说说细节。”  
阿尔弗雷德不死心的抱着王耀的手袖要听一些少儿不宜的画面。被王耀一个恼掌推到地上去，“好了闭嘴。”  
总之就是睡了个男人还和他谈恋爱了呗。  
三个小流氓担心的可不是王耀的腰，是他们的胃。那个英国佬一来，食堂也没得吃了。哎，为自己默哀。虽说很生气，很讨厌这个英国人，实际上，他们也真心的为王耀感到开心，毕竟，能在异国他乡脱单，真不是件容易的事，性别什么的，完全不重要嘛。  
从那天以后，英国人毫不见外的把自己一堆东西往王耀家里搬，王耀那个本来就不大的小公寓越来越热闹了。尤其是亚瑟自诩热爱生活，买了很多花草养在了小阳台。在晴天里亚瑟背对王耀一边哼歌一边浇花，颇有居家男人的好形象。王耀有时候会忍不住从后面抱住他，两个人腻歪的日子也是过的有声有色。  
自从谈恋爱之后，那个第一次见面时候还一本正经的人开始越来越流氓了，总是无处不在的骚扰自家男友，以至于餐桌厨房地板沙发各种play都试了一遍，王耀最后还是觉得上床比较好。

4.  
伦敦是个很棒的城市，而英国给了同性恋人很多公平的权利。当然，这对警察的男朋友来说，就不是个好消息了。周末的早晨本来应该和亚瑟腻歪在床上，结果这个人大早上就起来去维持治安了。作为天下第一好男友的备选人之一，王耀当然是选择支持工作啦。  
游行的队伍还没来到王耀所在的那个街区，他已经扛着相机站在人群的最前面了，为了一睹站在队伍周围那些警察的其中一人的英姿。  
来了来了。王耀伸长脖子去看队伍里面有没有亚瑟的身影，人太多了，根本就分辨不清楚他人在哪儿。  
这时候手机正好响了起来。  
“喂，王耀你在哪儿？”  
“你居然能打电话？我在那个抬着火烈鸟的小朋友旁边，你能找到我吗？”  
“好了，看到你了，我给你招手。”  
王耀挂断电话。看见穿着警服的男人正在和自己招手。  
他朝人群走了过来，后面还跟着很多人，王耀开始感到意外了。  
王耀看见他从身后拿出一个黑色丝绒的盒子，在自己面前单膝跪地。  
“这位先生，你愿意嫁给我吗？”


End file.
